Rhythm of Teen Love
by LunasMom
Summary: Marina and Twist have been working hard on mostly hip hop performance at the Groovy Smoothie, when Marina realizes that she's falling for Twist. Does Twist feel the same way?  My take on what would happen if they acted like normal teens.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Well, mostly this is just a Marina/Twist story. I use my 2 year old as an excuse to watch the show. This is my take on how actual high school students would act around each other… although, I haven't been in HS for a few years now, I think it'll be accurate! :D Enjoy!

…

Marina sat at her desk listening to Miss Piccolo's annoying voice drone on and on. She tapped her pencil and twirled her soft red locks around her fingers. 'How much longer?' she thought as she began to daydream about the upcoming show at the Groovy Smoothie and what she would wear. She would have a drum solo again, which she hadn't done since they performed "Stomp the House". She and Twist had been working tirelessly throughout the week working on the performance which was going to be full of rhythm and rapping. She loved to sing but she never got too many solos in that area since Kiki was overly talented. She didn't have anything against Kiki, she just wished that she would be able to lead their ensemble more.

"Psst!" Marina jumped at this sudden break in her thoughts. She turned around and saw Kiki and Shout whispering about something or the other. They were probably working on how to upstage her and Twist. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way. She saw Twist drumming his fingers to the beat of their new song and nonchalantly holding a folded piece of paper towards her. She took the small note in her hand swiftly and felt goose bumps forming on her skin as she opened it and began to read:

_Hey!_

_ I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go down to The Good Note with me after class is over. I have a couple records in mind for our performance and want your opinion. Will you have time?_

_ -Twist_

Marina quickly scribbled down a yes on the bottom part of the note and threw it back to Twist discreetly. She didn't show how excited she really was on the inside. Nobody knew how she really felt about him and she wasn't about to shout it from the roof tops. For a long time, she saw Twist and Shout as brothers. She could go to them and talk to them and really be herself, but over the past few months she came to realize that Twist was more than that to her. Firstly, he was such a great guy. He was a goofball, yes but he was also kind and underneath all his jokes and weird comments, he was intelligent and talented and knew just how to make her feel special when no one else could. Secondly, he was so damn good looking. His eyes were a gorgeous dark blue and his smile could make anyone's day… especially hers.

All the girls wanted to be with him but he was always coming up with excuses not go on dates with them. Later, after the girls had thrown themselves at him, he would text her messages like… _"They just don't get it. Music's my #1 and I'm not gonna let some chick get in the way of me being the best MC possible." _These texts were one of the reasons that she hadn't told anybody about her feelings. She didn't want to be rejected by him and ruin their friendship. What would happen to the Fresh Beats if she did that? She'd never be that selfish.

20 minutes later, the bell finally rang.

"Hey Marina! Wait up!" Kiki was walking towards her tucking some sheet music into her bag. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? I thought maybe you could check out some new choreography Shout and I have been working on."

"Oh! Well, shit Kiki, Twist just asked me to help him choose some of the last records that he's going to be using at the Groovy Smoothie this weekend. But uh… maybe I can come by your room later and check them out?" Marina's hands began to sweat. She really didn't want Kiki to invite herself which she so often did. She really wanted that alone time with Twist.

"Oh okay. Are you going to Reed's?" Kiki asked with a big smile on her face. This girl was perfect, down to her neat bangs and white shiney teeth. She chuckled inwardly and quickly shook it off. She didn't want to feel that way about someone who was supposed to be her best friend.

"Yeah, did you need something from there?"

"Well, I needed some new strings for my violin but I think I'll just go later. I kinda want to hang out with Shout if you're busy." Her cheeks turned a little pink before quickly fading away. Marina smirked knowingly.

"Have you told him how you feel yet?" She knew she was being a hypocrite by encouraging her to go after Shout but she didn't want to seem like a bad friend either.

"Well… sorta? I asked him if he wanted to hang out at the Groovy Smoothie alone and talk about maybe dating." She turned red again and had a shy smile.

"Oh, my God! Well what are you doing talking to me then? If I were you, I would be checking my breath, fixing my makeup, my hair! You should go tell him to meet you now!" Marina nodded her head towards Shout who was talking to Miss Piccolo.

"Alright, I'll go but if I were you, I'd be following my own advice!" Kiki wagged her eyebrows at me and skipped off towards Shout. Marina wondered, 'What is she talking about? Am I that obvious?' These thoughts were going through her head when someone poked her in the ribs.

"Boo!" Twist laughed as Marina turned as red as her hair. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just use the rest room and I'll meet you out front?" Marina was trying to act relaxed but was finding it difficult as Twist put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah! That's cool. I can wait here if you'd like. I don't care," he said pulling her in closer into him.

"Whatever suits you!" She scampered into the girls room and quickly started fixing her hair which she'd disheveled in her boredom. She grabbed her eyeliner and quickly reapplied that and her cherry chapstick. As she was about to open the door she realized she needed to pop in a breath mint. As she looked for the small container she heard Twist on the phone…

"Yeah, she's in the lady's room right now." … "Well, I told her we were going to Reed's." … "Yeah she's got no clue."… "Well I should go, see ya!"

What was going on? Who had he been talking about and where was he actually taking her? She smiled and hoped that whatever it was, her fantasies of having Twist as a boyfriend were actually a lot closer than she first thought.

A/N: So I think for now, this'll be a Rated T fic… I'm more of a "Rated M" fan myself but I don't know if I can do that with characters that were made for preschoolers… I mean that would kinda almost be like if I made Dora 15 and she got it on with Boots…. Weird! Alright, please read and review! This is my first fic on here… and probably the only FB one. I'm probably going to go on to write Harry Potter fics. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

-Katy:o


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the couple of you that reviewed and added me to their favorites! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

…

"Alright! Here I am! I'm all yours!" Marina tried to hide her blush. It was the boldest things she'd said to him. She really felt all his, and hopefully he took for the truth.

"Great! Alright, so do you think we're ready for Saturday?" Twist asked smirking at her.

"Yeah, I mean we've been working pretty hard. I know the choreography won't be as good as Kiki's but I really want people to listen to the song more than I want them to watch us perform. " Twist stopped walking and grabbed her arm gently.

"Marina, please don't doubt yourself. You're so talented! You can rap, sing, dance… everything! You understand why music is so important, unlike all these other girls here at school. I mean, the Fresh Beats is NOT where I see myself in 5 years, hell even 2 years, but I can completely see you and me doing something together." Marina's cheeks were flushed and she was trying to show how much she loved hearing those words. By something did he mean musically? Romantically? Both?

"I like working with you too. I feel like I can really voice what I want to say and that it'll be taken into account. Not that I don't like working with Shout and Kiki. It's just different when I'm with you," Marina said never daring to look into his eyes, lest they give her away. Why couldn't she just come out and say it! Never, he'd have to make the first move. Isn't that what always happens in romance movies?

"I know what you mean. So, c'mon lets go. I really want you to check out these records. And guess what? Shout gave me the keys to the car! Let's roll!" He swung the keys around his finger in one hand and entwined our fingers together in the other. _'I really hope he doesn't feel how sweaty my hands are,' _she thought to herself. When they reached their little blue car she rubbed her hands against her dress and jumped into the passenger seat.

"So, why did we need the car?" She asked sliding her seatbelt on. "Isn't The Good Note just around the corner? I don't mind walking."

"Oh! Right, well that's okay. I wanted to drive," he said tensing up and clicking in his own seatbelt. As he pulled out of the parking lot Marina noticed he turned the wrong way but didn't mention it until they were on the highway.

"So... I guess we're not going to Reed's then?" She said flipping the radio on. She turned it on to their favorite hip hop station and looked over at Twist.

"Oh! Well, I was looking on my phone and this website said there's this cool record store over by the beach. Reed doesn't have anything current really and I want to make this a lot more modern than we sound. Besides, then we can hang out at the beach and finish up our planning. I got our stuff in the back here." He said point towards the back seat.

"Oh I love the beach! Sounds good. I get kinda bored of staying in town any way." Marina smiled. While she didn't get the answer she wanted to get, the fact that he wanted to spend time with her away from everyone and at the beach made her butterflies flap a bit more rapidly in her stomach.

As they approached the record store, she could see the beach. It wasn't full of people like it usually is on the weekends. The sun was still fairly high up but the wind felt cool. After Twist parked the car she quickly grabbed her bag and rubbed her hands against her dress just in case he wanted to hold her hand again. He came around and opened the door for her.

"What a gentleman!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. He smiled back shyly and put his arm around her shoulder. She felt like she was walking on clouds. Marina leaned in a little bit and she could smell his musky cologne. She groaned a little and he turned his face towards her with a funny expression.

"What was that for?" He asked shifting her a little bit closer.

"Your cologne smells awesome," she giggled a little and went to open the door. The record shop was named Banana Records. She was pleasantly surprised when they walked in. The shop was small but it was what she always pictured a Record store to be. There was walls and shelves filled to the brink with current and past artists. They had a small display near the register of incense and reggae and rasta products. The guy behind the counter was the epitome of a Rastafarian joke. He had dreadlocks and the ornate dread cap, a tie dye shirt and Birkenstocks.

"How can I help you guys?" He asked looking up from the fresh incense stick he was lighting.

"I'll just be over there, looking at the old 50's ep's I think," Marina whispered to Twist as he walked towards the clerk. After about an hour they left each with a bag full of great music. She placed her bag in the backseat and noticed her favorite purple beach bag was there.

"Did you pack this, Twist?" She asked holding up her beach bag.

"Well, Kiki packed it for you this morning and I packed this!" He held up a big picnic basket. Like the kind you see in cartoons of a picnic. He also had his blue and yellow beach bag and a big white and red umbrella.

She was so distracted by everything he brought she almost forgot to ask, "Kiki packed it this morning? Um, where was I?"

"Let's get down by the shore and I'll explain. Can you help me with this thing?" He was holding up the ginormous umbrella. She laughed and took it from his hands. Together they walked to a more isolated part of the beach. They set up the umbrella and the big blue blanket he brought. "Hey well I'm gonna go behind that life guard tower and change into my trunks real quick."

Marina sat down and began looking through the picnic basket. He packed a bunch of sandwiches and some Cokes(her favorite) and Grape soda(his favorite) and at the bottom of the basket she saw a small box about the size of a man's wallet. Before she could reach in to see what it was she saw Twist running towards her. She dropped the grapes she'd been holding as she observed his gorgeous, lean body in only trunks.

"Hey what are you doing? You don't have to unpack it, I will!" He said taking the basked out of her lap. "Why don't you go and change? The towers not locked. I told Kiki to pack your bathing suit." He handed my bag and my cellphone to me and I quickly walked towards the life guard tower. As soon as I closed the door behind me I undressed and put my bathing suit on. It was a purple and turquoise two piece with strings to tie me up in the front and on the sides of the bikini.

As soon as she was done getting dressed she texted Kiki: **WTF! Why didn't you tell me Twist was bringing me to the beach? How's your date with Shout going? ** She locked her phone and slipped it into her bag. As she walked back towards Twist she saw he'd laid out the fruit and sandwiches and had set up almost like a little table on top of the basket for them to eat on. She sat down across from him and took a sandwich.

"I am starving!" She took a big bite of her sandwich before she realized she must look like a pig! Twist was smirking at her and took a big bit of his sandwich as well.

"I know how you feel!" He said in between bites.

"So, are you gonna tell me about packing my bag behind my back?" She said wagging her finger at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied but I didn't think you'd come with me if I asked you out properly," Twist said. His cheeks were getting flushed and he was biting his lower lip.

"Ask me out? What do you mean?" Marina was jumping for joy on the inside but was still a little wary. She didn't want to assume anything until she heard exactly what she wanted to hear from him. She nervously started tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You know, out. As in a…uh…fuck! As in a date! I want to go out with you and I have this whole thing set up and I know I shouldn't try and mess up what we already have but I can't stop thinking about you, okay?" He seemed almost upset but she was so happy, she felt her cheeks ache from how big her smile was.

"Me too," she said quietly and started wringing her hands in her lap.

"You too?" He put down his sandwich and turned his body towards her.

"Yeah, I just didn't know what to say to you and I thought if I told you and you didn't feel the same way I would ruin the Fresh Beats and I didn't want to be selfish." She almost felt like she was going to cry. She didn't understand how to express just how happy she was. _'Am I dreaming this?'_

"Well, I like you. And I wanna be with you. Wouldn't it be cool if we had our own plane and it was just for the two of us, and we went to Paris and Venice and all those romantic places?" He said looking towards the ocean. The sun was just starting to set and it looked beautiful with all its different shades of red.

"That would be cool, or you could just plan a super romantic afternoon together at the beach?" She smiled at him and she shook her head knowing what his answer would be. Instead, he leaned in and put his hand on her cheek. He placed his lips on hers and she felt how soft and smooth they were.

"Sure, if you wanna do it the easy way…" And he kissed her again, this time he put his hand in her hair and she moaned into the kiss. She put her hands against his chest and felt like the world had stopped just for them. He ended the kiss and pecked her on the nose. He held out his hand and Marina took it, not caring if it was sweaty. He stood them up and walked her towards the beach.

"So, what does this all mean now?" She asked him kicking water up towards him.

"Well do you want to be with me?" He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Yes." He bowed his head towards her and kissed her again. It was passionate and romantic all at once. She felt like she was being lifted in the air.

"I have one more surprise for you. C'mon lets go back." He walked towards the picnic basket and umbrella.

"What is it?" Marina asked feeling as giddy as ever.

"All good things come to those who wait…"

A/N: What do you think the thing in the box is? I know what it is but hey, maybe I'll like your answers better!

-Katy:o


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Having a 21 month old can drive you crazy sometimes!

Well, as you can tell I've made this into an "M" Rating story. No major lemons in this chapter though… they're teenagers, they're not the characters from Sex and the City. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to alerts… and just because there are no lemons in this chapter doesn't mean there won't be later on!

As Twist sat down on the blanket, he motioned Marina to come sit on his lap. She carefully sat herself down on him, careful to balance her weight so he wouldn't think she was a cow. He began to dig through the basket and pulled out the small square box. He nestled his face into her neck and began to kiss her on the shoulder.

"You know you smell good too," he chuckled against her freckled skin. "Open it, Marina." He handed her the box and she held it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"What is it?" she asked chancing a glance at him.

"Well, open it, silly. I bought it awhile ago but I'm chicken shit and didn't have the courage…" he didn't get to finish the sentence. Marina had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Wow. You're amazing," he said breathless. He watched her puffy pink lips turn into a smile. "So… open it!"

She took the lid off the navy blue box carefully and removed the cotton. The silence was broken by her loud gasp. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. She pulled it out and marveled at its beauty. There was a small _M _on one side and a small silver drum kit next to it. On the other side there was a small silver microphone and an amethyst colored, diamond shape next to it. Her fingers carefully traced each of the silver trinkets and she felt her smile making her cheeks hurt. She turned around and saw Twist about to speak but she didn't let him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she threw herself at him. They fall back on the blanket, giggling. She was kissing him on his lips, his cheeks, everything she could kiss. To her, the whole world was turned upside down. This only happened in movies and romantic novels. She was the lucky girl that got the hot guy who also was sweet and considerate. She moaned into his lips as she felt his hands on her waist. Her stomach was twisting into knots and her skin was hot against him.

He turned his lips to her ear and she bit her lip not wanting to make too much noise, although he seemed intent on her making her moan. It became a silent battle of wills as he sucked on her ear lobe and began to trace her jaw with his lips and tongue. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes just feeling him moving over her. He began to suck a bit hard on the sweet flesh of her neck when she realized what he was doing and she pulled away.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble by giving me a hickey?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, I want people to know you're mine!" He said as he pulled her into him. Her head was resting on his chest and she felt like that was the absolute best place in the world.

"I'm yours, Twist. I belong to no one else. That doesn't mean you mark me and get us BOTH suspended from Music School," She imagined the look on Piccolo's face if she showed up with her neck all marked and holding Twist's hand. Then she thought about the rest of the girls at school who had drooled over him for so long. She would be the talk of the whole school, heck, the whole town. Right now, she didn't care. All she cared about was her boyfriend and finally getting a fairy tale ending. She stretched out and crawled on top of Twist and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think we should get going now. We still have to practice tonight but first there's one thing you need to do." She tapped the tip of his nose and smiled.

"And what's that?" He asked wondering if he would soon get the release he felt from the confines of his swimming trunks.

"Help me put on my bracelet!" She unclipped it and held out her wrist. He couldn't imagine a more gorgeous girl than Marina and she was his. She was talented and beautiful, but beyond that, she understood his passion for music and what it all meant to him. This was beyond the best day of his life. Good music, a gorgeous girl, and the beach. What more could he ask for?

Marina lay on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. This was the best day of her life. It was almost a dream to her. Twist and she were together and when they had come back, practice had gone great. Kiki and Shout liked their choreography and music and they were well on their way to what could be a defining performance this Saturday. After practice Kiki had pulled her into her nauseatingly pink room and asked her all the details. After, Kiki had described her own date with Shout. Apparently, there was no kiss because they'd been interrupted by the Junior Beats but she said it was bound to happen soon. After leaving Kiki's room, Twist had kissed her goodnight in front of Shout and they all went to their respective rooms.

Her body at the moment wanted nothing more than to be held and kissed. She felt like her skin was on fire and felt an odd warmness at the pit of her stomach which she'd never felt before. She kept picturing his lips and his hands all over her, making her feel things she'd never experienced before. She decided to focus on something else and ran her fingers over her charm bracelet, feeling the cool metal there. It was relaxing and soon she found herself drifting off to sleep. That night, her dreams were full of sweaty bodies and tongues everywhere. Needless to say it was a very restless night.

On the other side of the lobby in Twists room… [Well, we know how boys handle those feelings…. Let's just say he had a bit more restful night than Marina…]

Kiki woke up and got ready to go to school. She put on her favorite perfume, some eyeliner and lip gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror. Shout was sure to have his way with her soon. She grabbed her bag and almost ran through the door until she realized she'd walked in on a rather heavy make out session between Marina and Twist. She was straddling his lap and he had his hands just above her ass. She didn't know what to do at first until she noticed Shout coming out of his room too. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. '_Is this how's it's gonna be EVERY morning?' _They both wondered to themselves. Finally Kiki cleared her throat and Marina almost flew off Twist in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys! Um… well, we were just-" Marina started to say while fixing her dress and hair…

"We were making out, so get used to it," Twist said clearly happy with himself.

"Twist!" Marina said exasperated.

"What? We're together now and couples make out and hold hands and hug. We can't be embarrassed about expressing our…uh… coupleness." Twist said pulling Marina to sit on his lap.

"It's okay, guys we don't care! We just wanted to inform you that if we don't hurry you're going to be late for school," Kiki said as she walked towards Shout. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How'd you sleep, beautiful?" He asked as they walked towards school. Kiki felt herself getting nervous. She began to rub her hands nervously against her sides.

"I slept alright, how about you?" She felt like the conversation was awkward and almost forced but all she thought about was how much she wanted to hold his hand. She watched Marina and Twist holding hands and laughing and occasionally kissing on the way to school, and she could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside of her. She grabbed Shout's arm abruptly and pulled him into the alley next to The Good Note.

"I have something to say, and I need you to be quiet to say it, Shout," Kiki paced back and forth in front of him wanting to just ask why he hadn't kissed her already but not wanting to sound desperate. She carefully thought of what words to say. "I think you and I should be more than just friends. Please don't think its got anything to do with Marina and Twist, I really like you and I think you really like me too. I don't like waiting arou-"The words never finished coming out of her mouth. Shout had grabbed her around the waist and quickly captured her lips with his. She let out a relieved sigh into him and relaxed under his strong hold.

The rest of the walk was uneventful for the ensemble until they walked into school…..

A/N: Well shiz! Thank you, all of you, for reviewing! It means so much! Sorry I haven't gotten around to updating… I just got now got internet at my own house. Not having to depend on my mom's anymore! Lol… Anyway, I really want to say thank you to **angelmusic7** for pointing that out and like I said everyone else for reviewing! Hope you liked what was in the box! There will be LEMONS coming soon… be prepared!


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your documeA/N: So, it's been about a full year since the last time I wrote anything up for this story... but I've recently gotten some reviews which made me want to wake up and keep on writing... This chapter may be a little dark for some, but like I've said before... I'm trying to turn this into a story that may actually happen... I want them to act like real teenagers would, so that means that there may be real-life situations that may occur. But not to worry, it'll become light and lovey once again. I swear! :D

Shout ran his tongue across her bottom lip and began to suck on it. Kiki moaned and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he deepened the kiss and began to suck on her tongue now. She kissed him back with fervor and grabbed on to the front of his orange sweater tightly. He squeezed her tighter and slowly began to settle their kiss down until he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Shout asked moving some of her hair behind her ear.  
>"Really?" Kiki's voice was almost a whisper as the realization that Shout felt the same hit her. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into his cheek and smelled in his scent. He smelled oh so lovely. Like cologne and vanilla and everything warm.<br>"Yes, really." He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. He felt a burning in his heart and felt like he was going to burst. He'd dreamt of this moment for quite awhile now. He felt a strange satisfaction in knowing that he was about to kiss her again, and she would reciprocate. He leaned in and captured her lips tenderly with his own. Then, smiling, he took her hand and said, "Now, let's go to class."

As they walked to class, they ran into Reed coming out of Mr. Viola, the principal's office.  
>"Hey Reed!" Kiki said leaning in to give him a quick hug. She rather liked the young shopkeeper. He definitely had become close with all four of the Fresh Beats, but it rather seemed like he had a soft spot for Kiki.<br>"Hey Kiki and Shout. Where are your other two comrades?" He asked not noticing that should had put his hand into Kiki's.  
>"I'm sure they're around, making out or causing trouble," Should chuckled to himself knowing they were probably behind the equipment shed by the gym.<br>"Making out?! So they finally got together, huh? And by the looks of it you two did too." He finally had noticed their hands and the glow that Kiki had around her smiling face. His face darkened slightly and he cleared his throat, "Ahem. Well, I guess I'll be off. Need to get an order placed for the upcoming school musical. See you guys around and best of luck."  
>As he walked away, he could feel both Shout and Kiki watching him.<p>

~~**~~**~~

A gasp escaped Marina's lips as Twist began to lightly suck the area under her collar bone. She wondered, 'How does he know just where to make me so hot for him?' She slowly moved her hand down to the top of his jeans and began to move her hand around the waistband of his boxers underneath. Twist stopped breathing and kissing her and grabbed her face in his hands. "I want you so bad, Marina. It literally hurts," and then he kissed her hard. They were all crashing teeth and tongues and his hand moved over her left breast quickly then down to her ass where he kneaded it and pulled her in closer to himself. When his lips left hers and she had a chance to come up for air she began to push him away gently.  
>"Okay, let's slow down a second. I can't seem to control what I do around you." She said as they both flushed red with both excitement and embarrassment. Twist sighed deeply.<br>"I only want to go as slowly or as quickly as you do. But, I do want you to know that me and my body? Well, we're your slaves and we'll do just about anything to feel you," he intertwined his fingers with hers, "to breathe you in," he moved his nose by her neck and hair and breathed in deeply. He was instantly enveloped in her natural smell. "Oh God, and to kiss your skin," he kissed gently on the curve of her neck and shoulder and trailed small kisses to her collarbone again. "And of course, to taste you," the tip of his tongue trailed and twirled around her clavicle in slow moving circles and then he'd suck on her soft skin for a second. "But mostly, I just want to see that beautiful smile on your face. And if that means I have to wait, a week... a month... 6 months... a year... or even 500 years to fuck you, then baby you better get used to wrinkles and a long beard, because I'll be waiting for you to finally tell me yes."  
>The force with which Marina jumped on him knocked him back into the wall behind him and he chuckled. "Twist, at the rate we're going you may not even have to wait the entire day. BUT, we're still at school and I don't want my first time to be rushed or pushed against a shed full of splinters." She laughed and began to walk away from him. Twist wasn't following her though.<p>

"What's the matter?" Marina turned to ask her disheveled boyfriend.  
>"F-first time?" He asked with a rather dumb and shocked expression.<br>"Yes, did you think I'd slept with someone before I was with you?" Marina asked with an air of confidence.  
>"Well, I guess I hadn't thought about it. Um, you know I'm not a virgin, though. RIght?" She'd heard the rumors that all the other girls spread but she never knew which ones were true and which ones weren't.<br>"What? Since when?" She asked with her hands on her hips.  
>"Since about 2 years ago." He stuck his hands in his pockets. Twist was feeling ashamed and put on the spot all at once and just didn't want to talk about it anymore, but continued knowing what the next question would be, "It was with Janice."<br>"Janice?" Marina couldn't believe it! Janice was not only her friend but one of the Fresh Beat Dancers. She had long, curly, dirty blonde hair and was fairly plain. She didn't see the attraction. "Whatever for?"  
>"Don't you remember that 15th birthday party she had? We all got plastered. When you and Kiki went home, Shout and I stayed back. He got with Rosie and I went with Janice. She begged me and I didn't know what to do. I was drunk, and it was her birthday. I'm sorry." Rosie was a petite Korean dancer on the Fresh Beat Dancers. She was really good, but she never would've known she and Shout had hooked up if she hadn't just heard Twist confess it.<br>"Is she the only one?" Marina heard herself ask. Did she even want to know? No, not really but morbid curiousity got the better of her.  
>"Cass, the girl from P.E. I hooked up with her about 3 weeks after Janice. Then, Ashely right before she moved and joined the army last year. And that's it. I swear. But, Marina, truth be told while I enjoyed myself, I wasn't ever truely happy like I am when I'm with you. I promise. I wish I could take it all back and we could lose our innocence together, but I can't and I never wanted to hurt you." Twist took a step towards her and held his hand out to her. "Come on. We'll talk about it later if you want, but if we don't go now, we'll be late to class."<br>She took his hand but looked away from him. This day was turning sour rather quickly...

~~**~~**~~

Reed sat up in bed and looked in his drawer for his cigarettes. Why did he feel so depressed? He had a beautiful, voluptuous and very satisfied and naked Melody in his bed. She was currently running her fingers up and down his thigh.  
>"You think you've got a little more in you, baby?" She asked him slowly moving down the bed. Her breasts were exposed and he felt himself twitch a little. He loved her large copper breasts with their coffee colored nipples. He leaned back as he lit his cigarette. Even though, he was about to enjoy something quite intimate with Melody, he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to the small teenage girl that haunted his thoughts and dreams most days. Kiki. Instantly his cock began to become less flaccid. Melody took this as her cue and slowly reached out to wrap her hand around it. She began to slowly stroke him and sucked his tip gently until he was fully hard. Then she smiled as she felt his reaction to her ministrations underneath her hand and suddenly took him fully in her mouth. The head of his cock rubbing the back of her throat. Her eyes began to water but she continued to bob her head up and down, taking him as deep as she could go each time.<br>As Reed felt Melody's able mouth engulf his throbbing cock over and over again, he imagined Kiki's tongue sliding across his slit instead of hers. He imagined Kiki's moans causing vibrations good enough to make him buck further into her mouth instead of Melody. As he shut his eyes and imagined this girl with her long flowing black hair and deep brown eyes pleasuring him with her wet mouth he couldn't hold it anymore and pushed Melody's head down further onto his cock as he released himself into her throat. She drank it lovingly and willingly. Being in love with Reed had its perks and his delicious, sweet cum was one of them. She wiped her mouth slowly, savoring the fact that she could make this handsome man want her so much and began to finger herself just thinking about the pleasure he gave her by just looking at her. Reed's stamina was a bit extraordinary, and keeping his eyes shut, still thinking of another he began sucking on Melody's hard nipples and slowly entered her sopping wet pussy over and over again.

~~**~~**~~

A/N- Woah... that was a lot of lemony goodness there at the end. I feel bad for Melody so maybe I'll make Reed his change his mind about her and Kiki. I hope you guys liked it. Like I said, trying to make it as real as possible... Thanks!


End file.
